encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
January 24
January 24 is the 24th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 341 days remaining until the end of the year (342 inleap years). Events *41 – Roman Emperor Caligula, known for his eccentricity and sadistic despotism, is assassinated by his disgruntledPraetorian Guards. The Guard then proclaims Caligula's uncle Claudius as Emperor *1438 – The Council of Basel suspends Pope Eugene IV. *1458 – Matthias Corvinus becomes king of Hungary. *1624 – Afonso Mendes, appointed by Pope Gregory XV as Prelate of Ethiopia, arrives at Massawa from Goa. *1679 – King Charles II of England dissolves the Cavalier Parliament. *1739 – Peshva warrior Chimnaji Appa defeats Portuguese forces and captures Tarapur Fort, India. *1742 – Charles VII Albert becomes Holy Roman Emperor. *1758 – During the Seven Years' War the leading burghers of Königsberg submit to Elizabeth of Russia, thus forming Russian Prussia (until 1763) *1817 – Crossing of the Andes: Many soldiers of Juan Gregorio de las Heras are captured during the Action of Picheuta. *1835 – Slaves in Salvador da Bahia, Brazil, stage a revolt, which is instrumental in ending slavery there 50 years later. *1848 – California Gold Rush: James W. Marshall finds gold at Sutter's Mill near Sacramento. *1857 – The University of Calcutta is formally founded as the first fully fledged university in South Asia. *1859 – Political and state union of Moldavia and Wallachia; Alexandru Ioan Cuza is elected as Domnitor in both Principalities. *1862 – Bucharest is proclaimed the capital of Romania. *1878 – The revolutionary Vera Zasulich shoots at Fyodor Trepov, the Governor of Saint Petersburg. *1900 – Second Boer War: Boers stop a British attempt to break the Siege of Ladysmith in the Battle of Spion Kop. *1908 – The first Boy Scout troop is organized in England by Robert Baden-Powell. *1911 – Japanese anarchist Shūsui Kōtoku is hanged for treason in a case now considered a miscarriage of justice. *1915 – World War One: British Grand Fleet battle cruisers under Vice-Admiral Sir David Beatty engage Rear-Admiral Franz von Hipper's battle cruisers in the Battle of Dogger Bank. *1916 – In Brushaber v. Union Pacific Railroad Co., the Supreme Court of the United States declares the federal income tax constitutional. *1918 – The Gregorian calendar is introduced in Russia by decree of the Council of People's Commissars effective February 14(NS) *1933 – The 20th Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, changing the beginning and end of terms for all elected federal offices. *1939 – The deadliest earthquake in Chilean history strikes Chillán, killing approximately 28,000 people. *1942 – World War II: The Allies bombard Bangkok, leading Thailand, then under Japanese control, to declare war against the United States and United Kingdom. *1943 – World War II: Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill conclude a conference in Casablanca. *1946 – The United Nations General Assembly passes its first resolution to establish the United Nations Atomic Energy Commission. *1947 – Greek banker Dimitrios Maximos becomes Prime Minister of Greece. *1960 – Algerian War: Some units of European volunteers in Algiers stage an insurrection known as the "barricades week", during which they seize government buildings and clash with local police. *1961 – Goldsboro B-52 crash: A bomber carrying two H-bombs breaks up in mid-air over North Carolina. The uranium core of one weapon remains lost. *1968 – Vietnam War: The 1st Australian Task Force launches Operation Coburg against the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong during wider fighting around Long Bình and Biên Hòa *1972 – Japanese Sgt. Shoichi Yokoi is found hiding in a Guam jungle, where he had been since the end of World War II. *1977 – Massacre of Atocha in Madrid, during the Spanish transition to democracy. *1978 – Soviet satellite Kosmos 954, with a nuclear reactor on board, burns up in Earth's atmosphere, scattering radioactive debris over Canada'sNorthwest Territories. Only 1% is recovered. *1984 – The first Apple Macintosh goes on sale. *1986 – Voyager 2 passes within 81,500 kilometres (50,600 mi) of Uranus. *1990 – Japan launches Hiten, the country's first lunar probe, the first robotic lunar probe since the Soviet Union's Luna 24 in 1976, and the first lunar probe launched by a country other than Soviet Union or the United States. *1993 – Turkish journalist and writer Uğur Mumcu is assassinated by a car bomb in Ankara. *1996 – Polish Prime Minister Józef Oleksy resigns amid charges that he spied for Moscow. *2003 – The United States Department of Homeland Security officially begins operation. *2009 – Cyclone Klaus makes landfall near Bordeaux, France. It subsequently would cause 26 deaths as well as extensive disruptions to public transport and power supplies. *2011 – At least 35 die and 180 are injured in a bombing at Moscow's Domodedovo Airport. *2014 – Three bombs explode in the Egyptian capital, Cairo, killing about seven people and injuring over 100 others. *2014 – The Philippines and the Bangsamoro agree to a peace deal that would help end the 45-year conflict. Births *76 – Hadrian, Roman emperor (d. 138) *1287 – Richard de Bury, English bishop and politician, Lord Chancellor of Great Britain (d. 1345) *1444 – Galeazzo Maria Sforza, Italian husband of Bona of Savoy (d. 1476) *1540 – Edmund Campion, English priest and martyr (d. 1581) *1638 – Charles Sackville, 6th Earl of Dorset, English poet and politician, Lord Chamberlain of Great Britain (d. 1706) *1670 – William Congreve, English playwright and poet (d. 1729) *1674 – Thomas Tanner, English bishop (d. 1735) *1679 – Christian Wolff, German philosopher and academic (d. 1754) *1705 – Farinelli, Italian actor and singer (d. 1782) *1709 – Dom Bédos de Celles, French monk and organist (d. 1779) *1712 – Frederick the Great, Prussian king (d. 1786) *1732 – Pierre Beaumarchais, French playwright andFINANCIER (d. 1799) *1742 – Anne, Duchess of Cumberland and Strathearn (d. 1808) *1746 – Gustav III of Sweden (d. 1792) *1752 – Muzio Clementi, Italian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1832) *1754 – Andrew Ellicott, American soldier and surveyor (d. 1820) *1763 – Louis Alexandre Andrault de Langeron, French-Russian general (d. 1831) *1776 – E. T. A. Hoffmann, German jurist, author, and composer (d. 1822) *1779 – Elizabeth Alexeievna, German wife of Alexander I of Russia (d. 1826) *1841 – Robert Williams, American archer (d. 1914) *1843 – Josip Štadler, Croatian archbishop (d. 1918) *1848 – Vasily Surikov, Russian painter (d. 1916) *1862 – Edith Wharton, American author and poet (d. 1937) *1864 – Marguerite Durand, French actress, journalist, and activist (d. 1936) *1866 – Jaan Poska, Estonian lawyer and politician, 1st Estonian Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1920) *1872 – Konstantin Bogaevsky, Russian painter (d. 1943) *1872 – Morris Travers, English chemist and academic (d. 1961) *1883 – Philip Schuster, American gymnast (d. 1926) *1886 – Henry King, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1982) *1888 – Vicki Baum, Austrian author and screenwriter (d. 1960) *1888 – Ernst Heinkel, German businessman, founded the Heinkel Aircraft Manufacturing Company (d. 1958) *1889 – Charles Hawes, American historian and author (d. 1923) *1891 – Walter Model, German field marshal (d. 1945) *1895 – Eugen Roth, German poet and songwriter (d. 1976) *1898 – Cliff Heathcote, American baseball player (d. 1939) *1900 – Theodosius Dobzhansky, Ukrainian-American geneticist and biologist (d. 1975) *1901 – Harry Calder, South African cricketer (d. 1995) *1901 – Edward Turner, English engineer (d. 1973) *1902 – Ephraim Avigdor Speiser, Ukrainian-American archaeologist and scholar (d. 1965) *1905 – J. Howard Marshall, American lawyer and businessman (d. 1995) *1907 – Maurice Couve de Murville, French soldier and politician, Prime Minister of France (d. 1999) *1907 – Tuts Washington, American pianist (d. 1984) *1909 – Martin Lings, English author and scholar (d. 2005) *1909 – Ann Todd, English actress and producer (d. 1993) *1910 – Doris Haddock, American activist and politician (d. 2010) *1912 – Frederick Ashworth, American admiral (d. 2005) *1913 – Norman Dello Joio, American organist and composer (d. 2008) *1915 – Vítězslava Kaprálová, Czech composer and conductor (d. 1940) *1915 – Robert Motherwell, American painter and academic (d. 1991) *1916 – Jack Brickhouse, American sportscaster (d. 1998) *1916 – Rafael Caldera, Venezuelan lawyer and politician; 65th President of Venezuela (d. 2009) *1916 – Arnoldo Foà, Italian actor and director (d. 2014) *1916 – Gene Mako, Hungarian-American tennis player and actor (d. 2013) *1917 – Ernest Borgnine, American actor and singer (d. 2012) *1918 – Gottfried von Einem, Austrian composer (d. 1996) *1919 – Oral Roberts, American evangelist; founded Oral Roberts University and Oral Roberts Evangelistic Association (d. 2009) *1919 – Leon Kirchner, American composer (d. 2009) *1920 – Jerry Maren, American actor and stuntman *1922 – Daniel Boulanger, French actor and screenwriter (d. 2014) *1922 – Charles W. Socarides, American psychiatrist, physician, and author (d. 2005) *1923 – Vlado Kristl, Croatian painter and director (d. 2004) *1924 – Joe Albany, American pianist (d. 1988) *1924 – C. B. Muthamma, Indian diplomat (d. 2009) *1925 – Gus Mortson, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2015) *1925 – Maria Tallchief, American ballerina (d. 2013) *1926 – Georges Lautner, French director and screenwriter (d. 2013) *1927 – Marvin Kaplan, American actor *1928 – Desmond Morris, English zoologist, ethologist, and painter *1928 – Michel Serrault, French actor and singer (d. 2007) *1930 – Terence Bayler, New Zealand actor *1930 – Mahmoud Farshchian, Iranian-Persian painter and academic *1930 – Bernard Matthews, English businessman, founded Bernard Matthews Farms (d. 2010) *1930 – John Romita, Sr., American illustrator *1931 – Leonard Baker, American historian and author (d. 1984) *1931 – Lars Hörmander, Swedish mathematician and academic (d. 2012) *1931 – Ib Nørholm, Danish composer and organist *1933 – Claude Préfontaine, Canadian actor (d. 2013) *1934 – Stanisław Grochowiak, Polish poet and playwright (d. 1976) *1936 – William Bogert, American actor *1939 – Ray Stevens, American singer-songwriter *1940 – Vito Acconci, American artist *1940 – Joachim Gauck, German politician; 11th President of Germany *1941 – Neil Diamond, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1941 – Aaron Neville, American singer *1941 – Dan Shechtman, IsraeliCHEMIST AND academic; Nobel Prize laureate *1942 – Gary Hart, American wrestler and manager (d. 2008) *1943 – Julie Bennett, American actress *1943 – Subhash Ghai, Indian director, producer, and screenwriter *1943 – Peter Struck, German lawyer and politician; 13th German Federal Minister of Defence (d. 2012) *1943 – Sharon Tate, American model and actress (d. 1969) *1943 – Tony Trimmer, English race carDRIVER *1944 – David Gerrold, American author and screenwriter *1944 – Klaus Nomi, German singer-songwriter and actor (d. 1983) *1945 – John Garamendi, American football player and politician, 1st United States Deputy Secretary of the Interior *1946 – Haji, Canadian-American actress (d. 2013) *1946 – Michael Ontkean, Canadian actor *1947 – Michio Kaku, American physicist and academic *1947 – Masashi Ozaki, Japanese baseball player and golfer *1947 – Warren Zevon, American singer-songwriter (d. 2003) *1948 – Michael Des Barres, English singer-songwriter and actor *1949 – John Belushi, American actor, singer, and screenwriter (d. 1982) *1950 – Daniel Auteuil, French actor, director, ad screenwriter *1950 – Gennifer Flowers, American model and actress *1951 – Yakov Smirnoff, Ukrainian-American comedian and actor *1953 – Yuri Bashmet, Russian violinist, viola player, and conductor *1953 – Matthew Wilder, American singer-songwriter and producer *1954 – Jo Gartner, Austrian race carDRIVER (d. 1986) *1955 – Jim Montgomery, American swimmer and coach *1956 – Hanne Krogh, Norwegian singer and actress *1956 – Lounès Matoub, Algerian singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1998) *1956 – Jack Neo, Singaporean actor and director *1957 – Mark Eaton, American basketball player and sportscaster *1957 – Ade Edmondson, English singer-songwriter and actor *1958 – Jools Holland, English singer-songwriter and pianist *1959 – Akira Maeda, Japanese wrestler, mixed martial artist, and actor *1959 – Nils Mathisen, Norwegian keyboardist *1960 – Mária Bajzek Lukács, Hungarian author and educator *1961 – Guido Buchwald, German footballer and manager *1961 – Nastassja Kinski, German-American actress and producer *1961 – Vince Russo, American wrestling manager and journalist *1961 – William Van Dijck, Belgian runner *1962 – Argiris Kambouris, Greek basketball player *1963 – Arnold Vanderlyde, Dutch boxer *1965 – Mike Awesome, American wrestler (d. 2007) *1965 – Pagonis Vakalopoulos, Greek footballer and manager *1967 – Mark Kozelek, American singer-songwriter and producer *1967 – Phil LaMarr, American actor, singer, and screenwriter *1967 – John Myung, American bass player *1968 – Michael Kiske, German singer-songwriter *1968 – Mary Lou Retton, American gymnast and actress *1969 – Hilmir Snær Guðnason, Icelandic actor *1970 – Maria Balshaw, British museum director *1970 – Matthew Lillard, American actor, director, and producer *1972 – Beth Hart, American singer-songwriter *1972 – Naoshi Mizuta, Japanese bass player and composer *1972 – Daan Schuurmans, Dutch actor *1972 – Ulla Werbrouck, Belgian martial artist and politician *1974 – Ed Helms, American actor, singer, producer, and screenwriter *1975 – Rónald Gómez, Costa Rican footballer and manager *1976 – Shae-Lynn Bourne, Canadian ice dancer, coach, and choreographer *1976 – Cindy Pieters, Belgian cyclist *1977 – Kensuke Kita, Japanese singer and guitarist (Asian Kung-Fu Generation) *1977 – Johann Urb, Estonian-American actor and producer *1978 – Kristen Schaal, American actress and author *1979 – Tatyana Ali, American actress and singer *1979 – Leandro Desábato, Argentinian footballer *1979 – Nik Wallenda, American acrobat and tightrope walker *1980 – Yamandu Costa, Brazilian guitarist and composer *1980 – Rebecca Romero, English cyclist and rower *1981 – Michael Wolf, German ice hockey player *1982 – Fiona Xie, Singaporean actress *1983 – Davide Biondini, Italian footballer *1983 – Diane Birch, American singer-songwriter and pianist *1983 – Shaun Maloney, Scottish footballer *1983 – Scott Speed, American race carDRIVER *1984 – Scott Kazmir, American baseball player *1984 – Witold Kiełtyka, Polish drummer (Decapitated and Dies Irae) (d. 2007) *1984 – Paulo Sérgio Moreira Gonçalves, Portuguese footballer *1985 – Yuki Ito, Japanese actor and musician *1986 – Vieirinha, Portuguese footballer *1986 – Cristiano Araújo, Brazilian singer-songwriter (d. 2015) *1986 – Mischa Barton, English-American actress *1986 – Vladislav Ivanov, Russian footballer *1986 – Michael Kightly, English footballer *1986 – Ricky Ullman, Israeli-American actor and singer *1987 – Luis Suárez, Uruguayan footballer *1988 – Jade Ewen, English singer-songwriter and actress (Sugababes) *1989 – Samba Diakité, Malian footballer *1989 – Ki Sung-yueng, South Korean footballer *1990 – Mao Abe, Japanese singer-songwriter *1992 – Becky Downie, English gymnast *1994 – Sean Kavanagh, Irish footballer *1994 – Yoo Young-jae, South Korean singer and dancer (B.A.P) *1995 – Callan McAuliffe, Australian actor *1997 – Dylan Riley Snyder, American actor, singer, and dancer *2012 – Princess Athena of Denmark Deaths *817 – Pope Stephen IV *1125 – David IV of Georgia (b. 1073) *1360 – John de Vere, 7th Earl of Oxford (b. 1312) *1366 – Alfonso IV of Aragon (b. 1299) *1376 – Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel, English commander (b. 1306) *1473 – Conrad Paumann, German organist and composer (b. 1410) *1595 – Ferdinand II, Archduke of Austria (b. 1529) *1626 – Samuel Argall, English captain and politician, Colonial Governor of Virginia (b. 1572) *1639 – Jörg Jenatsch, Swiss pastor and politician (b. 1596) *1666 – Johann Andreas Herbst, German composer and theorist (b. 1588) *1709 – George Rooke, English admiral (b. 1650) *1769 – François de Chevert, French general (b. 1695) *1839 – Michele Cachia, Maltese architect and military engineer (b. 1760) *1877 – Johann Christian Poggendorff, German physicist and journalist (b. 1796) *1882 – Levi Boone, American physician and politician, 17th Mayor of Chicago (b. 1808) *1883 – Friedrich von Flotow, German composer (b. 1812) *1895 – Lord Randolph Churchill, English politician; Chancellor of the Exchequer (b. 1849) *1911 – David Graham Phillips, American journalist and author (b. 1867) *1918 – George Arthur Crump, American architect, designed the Pine Valley Golf Club (b. 1871) *1920 – Amedeo Modigliani, Italian painter and sculptor (b. 1884) *1924 – Anna Bayerová, Czech physician (b. 1853) *1924 – Marie-Adélaïde, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (b. 1894) *1932 – Alfred Yarrow, English businessman, founded Yarrow Shipbuilders (b. 1842) *1936 – Harry T. Morey, American actor (b. 1873) *1939 – Maximilian Bircher-Benner, Swiss physician; created Muesli (b. 1867) *1943 – John Burns, English union leader and politician, Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills (b. 1858) *1948 – Maria Mandl, Austrian SS officer (b. 1912) *1955 – Ira Hayes, American marine, member of the Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima (b. 1923) *1955 – Henry Potter, American golfer (b. 1881) *1960 – Arthur Murray Chisholm, American author (b. 1872) *1960 – Edwin Fischer, Swiss pianist and conductor (b. 1886) *1961 – Alfred Carlton Gilbert, American pole vaulter and businessman, founded the A. C. Gilbert Company (b. 1884) *1962 – André Lhote, French sculptor and painter (b. 1885) *1962 – Stanley Lord, English captain (b. 1877) *1962 – Ahmet Hamdi Tanpınar, Turkish author, poet, and scholar (b. 1901) *1965 – Winston Churchill, English colonel and politician; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1874) *1966 – Homi J. Bhabha, Indian physicist and academic (b. 1909) *1970 – Caresse Crosby, American fashion designer and publisher, co-founded the Black Sun Press (b. 1891) *1971 – Bill W., American activist, co-founded of Alcoholics Anonymous (b. 1895) *1973 – J. Carrol Naish, American actor (b. 1897) *1973 – Masao Ohba, Japanese boxer (b. 1949) *1975 – Larry Fine, American actor and singer (b. 1902) *1978 – Herta Oberheuser, German physician (b. 1911) *1980 – Lil Dagover, Indonesian-German actress (b. 1887) *1981 – Orville Brown, American wrestler and actor (b. 1908) *1982 – Alfredo Ovando Candía, Bolivian general and politician; 56th President of Bolivia (b. 1918) *1983 – George Cukor, American director and producer (b. 1899) *1986 – L. Ron Hubbard, American religious leader and author, founded the Church of Scientology (b. 1911) *1986 – Flo Hyman, American volleyball player (b. 1954) *1986 – Gordon MacRae, American actor and singer (b. 1921) *1988 – Werner Fenchel, German-Danish mathematician and academic (b. 1905) *1989 – Ted Bundy, American serial killer (b. 1946) *1989 – George Knudson, Canadian golfer and sportscaster (b. 1937) *1990 – Madge Bellamy, American actress (b. 1899) *1991 – John M. Kelly, Irish academic and politician; 17th Attorney General of Ireland (b. 1931) *1991 – Jack Schaefer, American journalist and author (b. 1907) *1992 – Ken Darby, American composer and conductor (b. 1909) *1993 – Gustav Ernesaks, Estonian composer and conductor (b. 1908) *1993 – Thurgood Marshall, American lawyer and jurist, 32nd United States Solicitor General (b. 1908) *1993 – Uğur Mumcu, Turkish journalist (b. 1942) *1994 – Yves Navarre, French author (b. 1940) *1998 – Walter D. Edmonds, American journalist and author (b. 1903) *2000 – Bobby Duncum, Jr., American wrestler (b. 1965) *2001 – Gaffar Okkan, Turkish police officer (b. 1952) *2002 – Elie Hobeika, Lebanese commander and politician (b. 1956) *2003 – Gianni Agnelli, Italian businessman (b. 1921) *2004 – Leônidas, Brazilian footballer and manager (b. 1913) *2005 – June Bronhill, Australian soprano and actress (b. 1929) *2005 – Chalkie White, English rugby player and coach (b. 1929) *2006 – Schafik Handal, Salvadoran politician (b. 1930) *2006 – Chris Penn, American actor and producer (b. 1965) *2006 – Mümtaz Sevinç, Turkish actor (b. 1952) *2006 – Subramaniyam Sugirdharajan, Sri Lankan journalist and activist (b. 1970) *2007 – Krystyna Feldman, Ukrainian-Polish actress (b. 1916) *2007 – İsmail Cem İpekçi, Turkish journalist and politician; 45th Turkish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1940) *2007 – Guadalupe Larriva, Ecuadorian academic and politician (b. 1956) *2007 – Emiliano Mercado del Toro, Puerto Rican soldier (b. 1891) *2008 – Lee Embree, American sergeant and photographer (b. 1915) *2008 – Randy Salerno, American journalist (b. 1963) *2009 – Gérard Blanc, French actor, singer, and guitarist (b. 1947) *2009 – Kay Yow, American basketball player and coach (b. 1942) *2010 – Şakir Eczacıbaşı, Turkish pharmacist, photographer, and businessman (b. 1929) *2010 – Pernell Roberts, American actor and singer (b. 1928) *2011 – Bernd Eichinger, German director and producer (b. 1949) *2011 – Bhimsen Joshi, Indian singer (b. 1922) *2011 – Gerry Ortega, Filipino environmentalist, journalist, and politician (b. 1963) *2012 – Theo Angelopoulos, Greek director and producer (b. 1935) *2012 – Sukumar Azhikode, Indian author and critic (b. 1926) *2012 – James Farentino, American actor (b. 1938) *2012 – J. Joseph Garrahy, American soldier and politician; 69th Governor of Rhode Island (b. 1930) *2012 – Vadim Glowna, German actor and director (b. 1941) *2012 – Delma Kollar, American super-centenarian (b. 1897) *2012 – Patricia Neway, American soprano and actress (b. 1919) *2013 – Khuseyn Gakayev, Russian commander (b. 1970) *2013 – Miroslav Janů, Czech footballer and manager (b. 1959) *2013 – Jim Line, American basketball player (b. 1926) *2013 – Richard G. Stern, American author and educator (b. 1928) *2013 – Jim Wallwork, English sergeant and pilot (b. 1919) *2014 – Shulamit Aloni, Israeli lawyer and politician; 11th Israeli Minister of Education (b. 1928) *2014 – Curt Brasket, American chess player (b. 1932) *2014 – Rafael Pineda Ponce, Honduran academic and politician (b. 1930) *2015 – Link Byfield, Canadian journalist and author (b. 1951) *2015 – Otto Carius, German lieutenant and pharmacist (b. 1922) *2015 – Toller Cranston, Canadian-Mexican figure skater and painter (b. 1949) *2015 – Johan Ferner, Norwegian sailor (b. 1927) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Cadoc (Wales) **Felician of Foligno **Francis de Sales **Pratulin Martyrs (Greek Catholic Church) **January 24 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Earliest day on which Saturday of Souls can fall, while February 27 (or 28 during Leap Year) is the latest; observed 57 days before Easter. (Eastern Orthodox) *Feast of Our Lady of Peace (Roman Catholic Church), and its related observances: **''Feria de Alasitas'' (La Paz) *Unification Day (Romania) Category:Days of the year